


Post-Hunt Needs

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kink, sassy horny reader :P, smuty but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Paring: Dean x ReaderWord Count: 1,492A/N: This was written for @plaidstiel-wormstache‘s Challenge Time with the prompts, “ (I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction” and “ Why’s there a whip in with your weapons?” This was also written for  @averymerryspnxmas  December 19th with the prompt mistletoe. Smutty AF with no actual smut, just the build-up. Some cursing as well.





	

[Also on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/154663172126/post-hunt-needs)

 

You were always different after a hunt. A hunt always managed to make you both horny and hungry so here you were in your car driving to get food. But man, did you need someone between your legs. It was too long since you found anyone halfway decent to fuck. You were desperate for a good lay. And who did you have as a driving companion? The one and only super attractive badass hunter you’ve had the hots for since you met three months ago. Having sex now would kind of put a damper on the “no mixing business with pleasure” rule you had. But…rules were meant to be broken occasionally. A girl has needs after all.

 

Sighing, you got into your convertible. Hustling paid well for a badass hunter like yourself. You ran your hands over the leather-covered steering wheel slowly looking at Dean.

 

“No, Dean we’ve been through this. You know the rules.”

 

Dean cocks his eyebrow.

 

“That’s right. In here, you listen to me or you can walk in the freezing cold. “

 

Deans gives you bitchface so you laugh. You lick your lips and your eyes rove down his figure before you begin speaking again. “It would be a pity if his fine ass froze outside”, you mused.

 

“The rule is simple. You’ve said it enough times yourself. Driver picks the music.”

 

You reach over and touch Dean’s nose. He had such a beautiful face and those green eyes looked at you with such frustration. It was adorable.

 

“And since Baby is in the shop and this is my car, no eye splitting music. Music at normal human volumes and no AC/DC because I honestly think I memorized the words to every one of their songs.”

 

“You looking for an apology?”

 

“From you. Never, “ you say playfully. “No I just want you to know you can’t change the music.

 

Dean groans. You looked over at his sulking. He had no idea who he was trying to manipulate if he thought that would work on you. Let him sulk.

 

“How bad is it? Taylor Swift? Britney? Lady Gaga?”

 

You laughed a light-hearted laugh.

 

“That would be such sweet torture for you wouldn’t it? As much as I’d love to see you squirm, no…it’s the Rolling Stones and the first song is a song I can relate to, (I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction.”

 

“Wait you’d like to see me squirm?” Dean inquires confused.

 

“I really would, stud,” you say with a wink as your eyes rove over his body.

 

Dean gulps audibly.

 

“You can relate to…”

 

“I’m very choosy about my men and I haven’t found anyone that can keep up with me. This whole good girl think I have is just a mask. Every one is fooled by it apparently, even you. The real me is the me after a hunt, tough, horny, hungry, demanding…etc. FYI, Dean my tastes run dark.”

 

_I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction._

_'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_

_I can't get no, I can't get no_

 

Dean stares at you shocked. His cock was impossibly hard at just the thought of what you meant. He had to keep shifting in his seat to get comfortable. Your eyes didn’t leave the road but your head moved from side to side. Humming along.

 

_When I'm drivin' in my car, and the man come on the radio_

_He's tellin' me more and more about some useless information_

_Supposed to fire my imagination_

 

_I can't get no, oh, no, no, no, hey, hey, hey_

_That's what I say_

_I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction_

_'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_

_I can't get no, I can't get no_

 

You had arrived at a stoplight and took your hands off the wheel for a second to act like a drummer for a bit. You looked over at him and winked. Dean took a shuttering breath and looked right back at you. You ran your hands slowly down your body before arching your back. You took out a slow breath and then returned your hands to the wheel like nothing happened.

 

_When I'm watchin' my TV and a man comes on and tell me_

_How white my shirts can be_

_But, he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke_

_The same cigarettes as me_

 

_I can't get no, oh, no, no, no, hey, hey, hey_

_That's what I say_

_I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get girl reaction_

_'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_

_I can't get no, I can't get no_

 

At the next stoplight you moved your hips from side to side. Dean’s eyes rove your body, your movement drawing his attention. He couldn’t look away. Unconsciously he licked his lips. Your hands run down your body before ending in your hair, which you tussle a bit, making you look like you had bedhair.

 

When the stoplight turned green, you looked over at Dean who was staring at you, all of his hunger clearly in his eyes. You were the reason he was hungry. He wanted you. Just a little more and he’d be all yours. You loved teasing him. You and he had been playing a cat and mouse game and man, do you ever want it to end in your bed! He was usually teasing you at bars or before hunts, while you teased him during breakfast and at the motel. He’s usually so cocky and confident but with you he’s almost timid. Maybe because you’re his friend and not just a one-night stand or because he’s not used to strong women --which is a bit disheartening because you really like being dominant in the bedroom. Maybe he’d make an exception for you? Your eyes rove down his body noticing his cock straining against his jeans. Your eyes jumped up to his face alight with mischief.

 

_When I'm ridin' round the world_

_And I'm doin' this and I'm signin' that_

_And I'm tryin' to make some girl, who tells me_

_Baby, better come back maybe next week_

_Can't you see I'm on a losing streak_

_I can't get no, oh, no, no, no, hey, hey, hey_

_That's what I say, I can't get no, I can't get no_

_I can't get no satisfaction, no satisfaction_

_No satisfaction, no satisfaction_

 

You keep driving in silence not sure what to say. You don’t want to ruin the sexual tension by saying something mundane about the weather and you also don’t want to push him too far if he isn’t going to say yes. You both sat there awkwardly quiet until you saw mistletoe above you. It was hanging under a stop sign. Small towns do really love their holiday decorations. You drive under the stoplight and turn to Dean.

 

“You’ve got thirty seconds to kiss me, bad boy. We’re under mistletoe. Let’s see what you got.”

 

He was on you in seconds. His hands shot out to cup your cheeks. Your hands went straight into his hair your nails lightly grazing his scalp. The kiss was short but passionate. Your tongues vied for dominance, neither of you backing down. When a car horn honked behind you, Dean released your lips. You stared at each other breathless. The honking continued. You stuck your head out of the window.

 

“Fuck you. Go around me. Have a merry motherfucking Christmas to you too.”

 

Dean smirked. Curse words always flew out of your mouth when you got angry. You two were having a moment. Couldn’t the car behind you wait a minute? You thought people in cities were always running somewhere not people in small podunk towns.

 

“He was ruining a moment. So that kiss…”

 

Your fingers went down his chest to his pants cupping his cock.

 

“We were supposed to get food and coffee, right?”

 

“Mmmmhmm,” Dean mumbled.

 

“We’ll order food then and while we wait…what can you do in fifteen minutes?”

 

Dean smirks back at you, moving closer to you in the car when his foot hits your weapons bag. It makes a strange “oomph” sound so Dean slowly looks down to see what’s in it. Your cheeks flush, nervous that he’ll find it. You keep your eyes on the road.

 

“Um…Y/N?”

 

“Mmm hmmm?”

 

“Why is there a whip in with your weapons?”

 

“I’m a hunter same as you Dean. I have urges especially after a hunt. This way everything is in one bag. We can’t do that in fifteen minutes.”

 

Good he’s intrigued, not grossed out. Whew. Maybe there is hope for Dean and me.

 

“You ever had a woman take charge?”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“You should really try it sometime,” you say seductively as you drive up to the small coffee shop in town. Who knew the Stones and mistletoe could finally break Dean. Happy holidays indeed!


End file.
